Truth
by CBear91
Summary: Sara has a few questions for Grissom will he answer them truthfully. GSR spoliers for Play with fire


Disclaimer- I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

Sara Sidle walked the busy halls of the Las Vegas crime lab. Her mind was anywhere but where it should. She should be thinking about her current case but _he_ kept entering her mind. Why was it that when she needed to focus _he_ was all she could think about. Its true she loved him, she loved him more than she cared to admit. The only problem was that he didn't love her back or so she thought.

There was this one time that she thought that he might have feelings for her it was just after the lab explosion. She was sat at the edge of the road cradling her injured hand, that's how he found her. He knelt down beside her; he called her "honey". To her that was a sign. A sign that the feelings were there, how could she be so stupid. He rejected her later that day when she had asked him to dinner. When he said no the only thing she wanted to do was have a hole open at her feet so she could jump in to it and disappear forever, so that she would never have to look at him again.

She left his office that night with a new determination. The determination to get over Gil Grissom. She never said it was going to be easy, things are always better said than done and this was on of those times.

She was emotionally and physically drained, all she wanted to do was curl up under the covers of her bed and sleep. She was that tired that even her constant insomnia wasn't going to stop her.

After the slow journey home due to bad traffic Sara finally made it home to her apartment. She turned the key in the lock and with a click the door opened. Her apartment wasn't anything fancy but to her it was home. The walls were a dark purple scattered with paintings, a bookshelf stood over in the corner next to the window containing books on forensics, the only things that Sara Sidle seems to read. The breakfast bar separates the lounge area from the small kitchen. Her kitchen is small but simple plenty big enough for her. Two doors to the left next to the bookshelf lead of to other rooms, the bedroom and the bathroom.

Sara is that tired that she doesn't even make it to the bedroom before she falls asleep on the couch. She just dumped her stuff next to the door as she tiredly stumbled over to the couch. As soon as her head rested on the back of the couch she was asleep.

A loud banging woke Sara from her slumber she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her watch it was one in the afternoon. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she moved toward the door where that loud banging was still continuing. She opened the door surprised to see Gil Grissom standing there. The sudden erge to slam the door in his face surfaced in Sara but she knew better than to shut the door on the person signing her pay slip.

"What are you doing her Grissom?" she asked resting her head on the doorframe.

"I was hoping we could talk?" he replied putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"What's there to talk about? I think you said enough earlier one don't you?" she couldn't believe the nerve of this man as if breaking her heart once wasn't enough he has to come to her apartment and break it a second time.

"Please Sara. May I come in?" he sounded desperate.

She removed her head from the doorframe and opened the door wider to let him in she heard him mumble a "thank You" as she closed the door behind him.

They were in her apartment so therefore it was only fair that she held all the cards this time. If he was going to break her heart a second time then she al least wanted some control over how slowly or quickly it was going to break.

Grissom was stood just behind the breakfast bar waiting for Sara to talk first.

"Right Grissom this is how its going to work I'm going to ask you some questions and your going to answer them honestly. I want the truth Grissom. I need the truth. O.K?" she was determined to have as much control as possible.

Grissom nodded in agreement.

"Right first question," Sara began "Do I ever cross you mind? And I want the truth Gil."

"No"

"Do you like me?"

"No"

"Grissom do you want me?" the tears were threatening to fall.

"No" 

"Would you cry if one day I just packed my bags and left?" 

"No"

"Would you live for me?"

"No" 

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No" 

"If you had to choose, Would you choose me or your own life?"

"My life"

Sara was in complete and utter shock he had stood there and said no to every single question. Her heart couldn't take any more pain.

"Okay I think I got my answers and now I would appreciate it if you left." She stared to frantically wipe away at the tears the just wouldn't stop falling.

It broke Gil Grissoms heart to see Sara like this. He thought he was saving her even more pain by lying about every answer to her questions when in fact her was casing her more pain than she could handle. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Just looking at her reaction to his answers he could tell how much this woman loved him.

"Sara please wait please let me explain?"

"No Grissom please my heart cant take anymore please don't"

Sara I lied okay I lied The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.  
The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."

Sara just stood and stared at him she was speechless. Gil Grissom had to just admitted to her, Sara Sidle, that he loved her.

"Please Sara just give me a chance, a chance to prove that I mean what I just said please. He begged.

Sara didn't move she was in shock. Grissom moved around the breakfast bar to stand in from of her. They were so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. He didn't know what to do so he just pulled her in to his arms. At this action her body seemed to tighten. He started to slowly stroke her hair and at this she seemed to relax and she rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears run freely.

Neither of them knew how long they stood in her kitchen holding on to each other for dear life but they both knew that this was the start of something special.

A/N thanks fro reading and I apologize for ant spelling mistakes.

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
